This invention relates to an adjustable universal float which can utilize any liquid as a ballast and can be adjusted to discharge one or more liquids. For example, when the float is used in a system for filtering air, the float can be adjusted to discharge both oil and water. On the other hand, when it is desired to separate oil and water, the float can be adjusted to discharge only water. Thus, when it is desired to discharge oil and water which are removed from an air line, the float is adjusted to the oil, whereby both the oil and water will be discharged. When the adjustable float is used in a filtering system for the removal of water from oil, the float is adjusted to the water so that the oil will not be discharged.
In the operation of pneumatically-controlled tape tools, air under pressure is supplied from a compressor to the machine to perform certain operations. The pneumatic-operated tools have been known to fail in the past due to contaminant carried by the compressed air. One of the contaminants in the compressed air is oil which escapes from the compressor. Since oil is a hydrocarbon, it has a tendency to produce a sulfur and hydrogen residue within the air line. Another contaminant in the form of water condensate is almost always present in air lines which when combined with the oil results in sulfuric and hydrochloric acid. The acid in turn will soften "O" rings and seals and will produce etching or pit marks on parts of the pneumatic operated tool. It has also been observed that when water and oil are mixed, an emulsion results, and when motion or heat is applied to the emulsion, it has a tendency to turn into varnish, which will affect the operation of any rotating or reciprocating part causing the part to be less effective in proportion with the degree of varnish to total surface area, or it may eventually stop the part from actually operating, thus, stopping the pneumatic tool.
Another recognized contaminant in air lines is in the form of pipe scale which will upon expansion and contraction of metal pipe cause the scale to leave its original position within the pipe and will travel toward the pneumatic tool. The pipe scale as it is being carried within the pipe will reduce in size and will mix with the oil or water, thus forming a grinding compound. The grinding compound will cause considerable wear upon any moving part with which it comes into contact.
On occasion it has been observed that a substantial amount of water is present in the air lines between the compressor and pneumatic tool, thus reducing the pressure required to properly operate the pneumatic tool.